Jeg savner deg
by Lukas Kohler
Summary: Three years ago, Mathias disappeared on Christmas Eve - leaving Lukas and his friends behind. Every year, Lukas hopes that the Dane will come back. Three-shot. DenNor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Two years ago - Christmas Eve_**

* * *

><p>"Lukas?" Emil pushed the door open slightly, only to sigh when he spotted the figure on the couch. "There you are. Tino and Berwald are looking for you."<p>

"I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? What..." Emil entered the room, set on questioning his brother's behaviour until an understanding expression crossed his face. "...Wait. This is about that again, isn't it?"

The silence gave him his answer.

"Lukas, are you still hung over that? That was last Christmas! We..." Emil glanced away, "...we have to move on."

"He had a reason to leave, and I just want to know what," Lukas sighed, sinking back further into the couch.

Emil had no response to that. He stared at his brother for a moment, before turning away to leave. "...The others are baking right now. Join if you feel up to it."

He only received a half-hearted murmur in reply. Emil shook his head, and left. He was worried about Lukas's behaviour, but he couldn't let the others know. The Norwegian hadn't been the same since Mathias had disappeared on Christmas Eve the previous year.

"Mathias..." Emil mumbled as if that Dane was directly in front of him. "...If only you could see just how Lukas is acting because of you..."

He received no answer, of course, and he slumped his shoulders and made his way towards the kitchen where Tino and Berwald were busy baking. He didn't catch sight of Lukas's stare as the Icelander strolled past the slightly-opened door.

The Norwegian sighed out of his nose, and stood as he walked over to the window. There was snow outside, and his eyes became clouded when his mind automatically spawned the thought of Mathias bursting into the room and challenging him to a snowball fight. In all the years he had been alive, he'd never thought that it would be now that he would accept.

"Mathias..." he murmured, placing a hand on the freezing cold glass.

"Lukas!" Tino smiled as he stuck his head into the room abruptly.

Said Norwegian jumped back from the window in shock to stare at the Finn. Tino took no notice, though, and grinned.

"We could use some extra help in the kitchen with the gingerbread!" the Finn tugged at him, the smile still plastered onto his face (but they both clearly knew that Tino knew exactly how Lukas was feeling).

He sighed in defeat and stood. "...Fine. But not for long. I'm not really in the mood."

"Okay!" Tino laughed, happy with his response, before he left the room and skipped towards the kitchen.

Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back to the window. A small part of him hoped that maybe he would catch a glimpse of Mathias bounding up the garden path, but there was nothing.

His hand clenched as he grabbed the door, and his knuckles whitened. He needed to face the facts and realise that it was unlikely that he'd ever cross paths with the Dane again. The Norwegian was about to leave the room before he paused. Taking one last glance at the winter wonderland outside, his shoulders slouched.

"...Jeg savner deg, Mathias*."

And with his words hanging heavily in the air behind him, Lukas left the room - shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

><p>*"I miss you, Mathias." - Norwegian<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**One** **year** **ago - ****Christmas Eve**

* * *

><p>Wrapping his scarf more tightly around his neck, Lukas trudged down the empty street. It was late in the evening, and the sky was almost pitch black. There was a little snow that floated down, but not enough to impair the Norwegian's vision. It was quiet, and Lukas had an odd sense of...loneliness.<p>

Earlier in the day, Tino had asked him and Emil to go to the store to get things for Christmas Lunch tomorrow. He and Emil had gone, but then Emil had decided to go home a different way. That was because they had run into a friend of Emil's at the store: Leon. Lukas had never been fond of Leon, but Emil trusted him and he had nothing to do but go along with it (otherwise Emil would probably ignore him for weeks).

He turned a corner sharply, making his way down the street where Tino and Berwald would be. He momentarily realised that he was on the completely wrong side of the road, and sighed as he crossed the road.

He didn't notice the blinding white lights before the horn of a car.

He spun on his heel, but found he could not move out of the way. Was this really the way he would go? And on Christmas Eve of all days?

"Look out!"

A loud holler brought him to his senses, and he yelped in surprise when he was violently shoved aside - out of the way of the speeding car. There was a screech of tyres, and the Norwegian stared at the car continued down the street and turned left. Inconsiderate bastard.

A hand was dropped in his line of vision, and he grasped it as he was hauled to his feet by his saviour.

"...Thank you," he murmured.

"Nej, it's fine," the stranger grinned at him. "...Say, haven't I seen you before? You're...Lukas Bondevik, right?"

Lukas glanced away when he recognised the nationality of the stranger. "...Ja, I am. Why?"

"Don't you recognise me? It's me!" the stranger laughed at him, and Lukas instantly remembered the pale brown-blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Mikkel Densen! The guy you met in Tórshavn?"

"...Mikkel?" Lukas could clearly remember the time he went to the Faroe Islands, and had met a bright, happy young man (who reminded him of Mathias, which hurt a lot to notice).

"Ja, it's me!" Mikkel smiled, before his expression became confused. "Wait, where's...?"

Lukas noticed the question an interrupted. "He's...uh...he's been missing for two years now."

"Missing?" Mikkel sounded surprised, before he turned away guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't realise-"

"It's fine," the Norwegian cut in. "Just...avoid talking about it."

Mikkel regarded him with an unsure stare, but shrugged his shoulders and his smile took over again. "Okay. So, how've you been-?"

"Mikkel!"

At the call, the dirty-blonde turned and sighed. "One minute!"

"Nei, I'm just wasting your time," Lukas shook his head. "You can go."

"...Just don't go running into the road again, ja?" Mikkel joked half-heartedly and waved as he walked in the opposite direction. "See you, Lukas."

"You too, Mikkel," Lukas smiled back, though it was forced.

His arm dropped limply to his side when Mikkel turned a corner and went out of sight. The ache of loneliness returned, and he spun on his heel and continued his trek towards the house. He tightened his scarf again, and exhaled softly.

"...Jeg savner dig..." he murmured, but he knew fully well that no one was likely to be around to hear it.

Reaching his destination, he didn't hesitate to open the door and slip inside. Though, if he had stayed outside for a moment longer - he would have heard a reply.

"...Jeg ved*."

* * *

><p>*"I know." - Danish<p>

**NOTE: MIKKEL IS A ROUGH START TO MY FIRST, NEW OC: FAROE ISLANDS. HIS OVERALL DESIGN IS NOT COMPLETE, SO THIS IS JUST A START TO HIM. THE NAME IS ALSO NOT EXACT, AS IT COULD CHANGE.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merry Christmas, guys!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day - Christmas Day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tino, please stop," Emil whined as he rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. "I just woke up..."<p>

"It's Christmas!" Tino replied, grinning like a cat.

Lukas laughed softly at his brother's disgruntled expression, and followed the other three into the living room, where the presents had been haphazardly placed under the tree.

"I'm so excited!" Tino sang, jumping up and down on the couch, causing Emil to roll his eyes.

"Just get this over and done with so I can go back to bed."

"Okay!" Tino smiled as he leapt towards the tree. "The first gift is to-"

The sharp, shrill ring of the doorbell made him stop. The Finn looked back in confusion, but Berwald stood instead.

"...I'll get it."

Lukas sighed and rested his head on his hand, and watched silently as Tino passed a gift to Emil (who had amusingly brightened at the thought of presents). The Icelander was just thanking the Finn before a loud curse in Swedish echoed throughout the house.

Tino glanced over at the door. "Berwald?"

The Swede strolled into the room, but Lukas could see that his walk was weakening. Berwald leant himself against the wall and shot Lukas a look that the Norwegian couldn't quite identify. He opened his mouth to question Berwald's strange behaviour before something, or rather someone followed the Swede in.

Lukas's throat went dry and he jumped to his feet. The sunshine gold hair was matted with dirt and the face was covered in drying blood, but he could clearly recognise the vibrant, sapphire eyes.

His eyes became clouded, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god..."

The person tilted their head at him for a moment, before a sheepish grin crossed their face. A hand consoled the back of their neck, and the blue eyes darted to the side for a moment.

"Is that...?" Emil murmured.

There was no sound but the quiet breathing of the four. The blonde at the door was breathing rather heavily, but Lukas could not bring himself to move. Tears began to make their way down his cheek.

"Hej, Lukas," the blonde greeted. "Long time no see."

That snapped him out of his stupor, and the Norwegian didn't hesitate to launch himself at the blonde at the door. Their arm wrapped themselves around his body, and he realised just how much he had missed this feeling.

"...Merry Christmas."

He looked up at them in surprise. "What...?"

"And for the record," they smiled down at him, "...I missed you too."

A rare smile made its way onto Lukas's face, but he couldn't care less - because now he had gotten his Christmas wish that he had wanted for the past three years.

"...Jeg elsker dig."

And Lukas knew without a doubt that this was real, and not just some sick dream. He was wide awake and this was reality.

After three years of waiting, Mathias had come home.


End file.
